Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido
by Mugglemagy
Summary: En 7º curso, Ron y Hermione tendrán que ayudar a Harry desde la distancia, y descubrirán un secreto que puede suponer la victoria sobre Voldemort. Pero...¿serán capaces de aceptar sus sentimientos de una vez? SPOILERS HBP
1. Prólogo

**Os presento a mi primer fan fic... ¡espero que seaiscomprensivos conmigo y mi inexperiencia!**

**Por supuesto, la historia y los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y su inspirada imaginación... pero me permito especular sobre como será el inicio de la historia de amor entre Ron y Hermione, e imaginar que el "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" oculta algún que otro enigma... espero que os guste ;)**

**PRÓLOGO**

Hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione Granger no disfrutaba de un paseo por el Callejón Diagon, pero todo estaba igual que hace siete años, cuando ella, Ron y Harry vinieron a comprar el material para su último curso en Hogwarts.

- Séptimo fue muy difícil, y no precisamente por los ÉXTASIS - pensó ella.

Podía recordarlo todo claramente: la tristeza tras la muerte de Dumbledore, la incertidumbre de no saber si Harry se encontraba a salvo o en peligro, la impotencia por no poder ayudar... ese año, la Órden del Fénix se vio obligada a admitir a los tres amigos, y el final de la guerra se cobró miles de vidas.

Afortunadamente, no todo fue malo: entre tanto miedo y violencia, Hermione encontró consuelo y fuerza en alguien que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que hasta entonces no se atrevió a reconocer lo imprescindible que ella era en su vida.

Al pensar en él, pudo sentir como una sonrisa se asomaba a sus ojos y se le ponía cara de boba, mirando la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

- Vamos, Molly ¡mamá necesita urgentemente un helado!

Y cogiendo en brazos a su precioso bebé, se sentó al calor del sol otoñal; y su imaginación viajó a un impresionante castillo que durante mucho tiempo fue el lugar más seguro y acogedor del mundo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, sé que es muy cortito, pero como prólogo creo que está bien. La próxima entrega ya si será un capítulo en condiciones... tanto si os ha gustado como si no, DEJADME UN REVIEW, PLEASE! es el botoncito ese de ahí abajo, pulsarlo y me hareis muuu feliz ;)**

**Espero continuar pronto con la historia, si tardo un poco será por culpa de las oposiciones.**

**Besos!**


	2. Besos, escudos y cosas de Peeves

**Pos ya está aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruteís ;) la verdad es que el prólogo quedó diminuto así que me he dado prisa en inspirarme rápido, aprovechando el fin de semana. Un abrazo a TODOS mis "rewiewizadores"!**

**La historia y los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling...**

**CAPÍTULO 1: BESOS, ESCUDOS Y COSAS DE _PEEVES_**

**-** Esto es increíble…- Ginny se quedó paralizada al leer la carta que _Hedwig _les acababa de llevar a la sala común; parecía víctima de un _petríficus totalus_.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice ¿Está Hagrid ya con él? – la apremió Hermione dejando de lado la montaña de deberes.

- Dos meses sin noticias suyas y lo único que nos cuenta es "Estoy bien. Lunático y el Grandullón también. El Fénix nos habló. Besos".

- ¡Me comería un saco de babosas con tal de estar con ellos! –se quejó Ron sin despegarse de la chimenea – Nosotros aquí aburridos, haciendo deberes y aguantando a McGonagall, y Harry por ahí en plan aventurero…

- Tengo que irme a la biblioteca.- y, sin decir nada más, Ginny salió por el hueco del retrato.

Hermione miró a Ron con cara de _hay-que-ver-que-bocazas-eres-Ronald_, y se fue corriendo a buscar a Ginny.

No podía creer que la persona que más ternura le ofreció tras la muerte de Dumbledore, el mismo al que estuvo a punto de besar en la boda de Bill y Fleur, se comportara como un crío en los momentos más inoportunos…

_La boda._

Los dos habían tomado más hidromiel de la cuenta, y Ron no volvío a mencionar ni una palabra sobre el tema, pero Hermione recordaba perfectamente ese instante de cosquilleo en la nuca. La misma sensación en el estómago que las primeras veces que usó el _giratiempo_.

-Menos mal que explotó uno de los cacharros de Fred y George y no pasó nada.- dijo una sensata vocecita en su cabeza.

-¡CUIDADO HERM…!

_¡PLAF!_

Un globo lleno de agua le estalló encima dejándola empapada, y Ginny no sabía si acudir en su ayuda o lanzarle un maleficio a Peeves, pero el _poltergeist_ ya se ajejaba cantando _"a Weasley y a su novia sangresucia vamos a coronar…"._

- Oh Hermione, lo siento, no me dió tiempo a avisarte.

- No pasa nada Gin… ¡maldita pelota plateada!...

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca, donde Ginny estaba sentada en un banco con la carta de Harry entre las manos.

- ¿Volvemos a la sala común para que te cambies de ropa, no? Vas a pillar un buen resfriado.

- Sí, ahora vamos… escucha Ginny: lo echas mucho de menos ¿verdad?

- ¿A quién ¿a Peeves?

- Gin…

- ¿Ha oído lo que cantaba Peeves?...

- ¡Ginny!

Hermione la miró como diciendo "no te hagas la tonta conmigo", y se sentaron.

- Vale, de acuerdo: todo esto no es fácil para mí ¿sabes? Cuando rompió conmigo lo acepté, y sabía que iba a ir a por Voldemort… pero estar en el colegio como si tal cosa, haciendo deberes mientras Harry se mete en la boca del lobo él sólo…

- Bueno, no está solo…

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Hermione…

Claro que lo sabía.

Tras el asesinato del director, el futuro de Hogwarts y de sus vidas en general era incierto. Harry volvió durante dos semanas a casa de sus tíos, pero pasaron el resto del verano entre La Madriguera y el cuartel general de la Orden, más unidos que nunca y sin pensar demasiado en los problemas. Finalmente, se supo que la profesora McGonagall iba a tomar las riendas del colegio y que todo estudiante que quisiera volver sería bienvenido.

Así que los Weasley y Hermione tomaron el Expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, pero Harry decidió seguir con sus planes y partió hacia el Valle de Godric en busca de los Horrocruxes. La Orden no consintió dejarlo solo por más que él insistió, y le asignaron a Remus Lupin como compañero de viaje, pese a las protestas de Hagrid.

Lo más difícil fue ocultar la verdadera razón de la ausencia de Harry Potter en su último año de estudios. Entre todos pensaron y repensaron una excusa, y se les ocurrió decir que Drumstrang le había ofrecido una plaza de intercambio para completar su formación. Aunque, obviamente, los rumores sobre el tema eran continuos…

- Tres meses. Hace tres meses que empezamos el curso, y esta es la segunda "carta" que nos envía. - dijo Ginny.

- Tienes razón; es desesperante. Estamos atrapados aquí, casi sin información sobre lo que pasa fuera. Como si lo único importante fueran los ÉXTASIS. La Orden nos informa de vez en cuando, pero…

- ¡Oh sí, menuda información!

- Esto… chicas ¿me perdonáis por lo de antes? – Ron estaba aún más empapado, como si un tsunami le hubiera pasado por encima – si yo también estoy preocupado por Harry; le prometimos que estaríamos con él y vaya…

- Parece que no has esquivado el segundo globo ¿eh? – dijo Hermione muerta de risa.

- No sé ella, pero yo sólo te perdono si me explicas qué es lo que va cantando Peeves por todo el castillo… ¡hey, Luna, espera; tengo que hablar contigo! – y se fue corriendo sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Ron poniendo cara de inocente.

- Nada, nada; tú, ni caso. ¿Vamos a secarnos o qué?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, en Historia de la Magia, sólo Neville Longbottom y Hermione se resistían al soporífero soniquete del profesor Binns, que llevaba cuarenta minutos leyendo _"La importancia de los símbolos y emblemas para la historia de la comunidad mágica"._

- "...el Escudo de Hogwarts se compone de cuatro partes que rodean una letra hache mayúscula de color dorado. En cada una de ellas podemos observar los símbolos de las casas del colegio, con sus animales y colores correspondientes, y..." Señor Longbottom¿puede recordarles a sus compañeros cual es el lema que aparece en dicho escudo?

Era tan raro que Binns preguntase algo a los alumnos, que Neville se sobresaltó como si hubiera visto a Snape apuntarle con la varita.

- Eh… ¿"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus"?

- Muy bien, muy bien. Cinco puntos más para Hufflepuff. Esto puede parecer un tema anecdótico, pero es muy importante. Para completar la nota del examen tendrán que realizar un trabajo escrito, de extensión libre, sobre el Escudo de Hogwarts, su historia y significado. Cuanta más información recopilen ustedes, mejor. Pueden preguntarme cualquier duda. – e inmediatamente salió del aula atravesando la pizarra, como siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Más o menos a la misma hora, en el nº 12 de Grimmauld Place, el ambiente estaba un poco _cargado_, y no se debía ala gran cantidad de magia negra que impregnaba la mansión de los Black. Una mujer bajita y pelirroja contenía a duras penas sus ganas de romper el mobiliario…

- Molly, cariño, tranquilízate; enseguida vendrán _Ojoloco _y los demás…

- ¿Qué me tranquilice¿Cómo voy a tranquilizarme, Arthur!

- A ver, Molly, toma un poco de agua…- le dijo Tonks, intententando ayudar.

- No quiero agua ¡quiero _nuestra casa_¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer cuando llegue la Navidad?- gritó la señora Weasley

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algunas veces Hermione llegaba a pensar que Ron tenía razón al decirle que estaba loca, que se obsesionaba con los estudios.

- ¿Quién diablos me mandará a mí matricularme en Historia el año de los ÉXTASIS?- pensaba mientras salía de la biblioteca cargada de libros para empezar el dichoso trabajo sobre el escudo, a la vez que intentaba ajustarse la túnica- como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer… ¡y qué frío!... Menos mal que ya falta poco para las vacaciones.

- ¡Señorita Granger! Espere un _momento_, por favor- la llamó el profesor Slughorn, quién, tras la huída de Snape, aceptó quedarse en Hogwarts de forma permanente, dar clase de Pociones y dirigir la casa Slytherin..

- ¿Sí, profesor?

- Verá señorita; ha sucedido algo inesperado y la directora me envía a buscarla para llevarla a su despacho. El señor y la señorita Weasley ya se encuentran allí.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado, profesor¿es grave?

- Oh, no se preocupe; enseguida se lo explicarán. Sígame.

- Pero es que…

Nada. Hermione obedeció y caminaron un buen rato en silencio, hacia el despacho de la directora. Casi no podía resistir la intriga, pero no hizo más preguntas.

Justo antes de que el profesor Slughornpronunciase la contraseña ("caramelo longuilinguo"), haciendo que la gárgola los dejara entrar al despacho de McGonagall, _Peeves _pasó por su lado canturreando alegremente _"por eso todo Hogwarts debe cantar: a la cuñada de la sangresucia vamos a coronar"._

_Si no supiera que era imposible, diría que el poltergeist habia estado en la boda de Bill._

_Menuda tontería... Ron es mi amigo._

_Maldita pelota plateada y nauseabunda..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jejeje! así queda la cosa de momento. Espero actualizar pronto. Ahora toca apretar el botoncito de los rewiews... es GRATIS y bueno pa la salud! Se aceptan vociferadores también :P_


	3. Sorpresas navideñas

**¡Por fin he conseguido seguir con la historia! Os pido mil disculpas por el retraso, pero he tenido dos exámenes de las oposiciones que me han dejao sin tiempo y sin inspiración :S… lo bueno es que saqué un 8 y pico en cada uno!!**

**A mis _rewiewizadores _favoritos (black.hi., leweline-hechicera, Merodeadora-Chii, Sara 1308, Maytelu, Winly Elric y Madgirl008) os mando un kilo de abrazos y os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo a esta historia. También quiero aclarar que ya sé que Neville es un Gryffindor, lo de Hufflepuff era una broma, un despiste del profesor Binns…**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo; es un poco "de transición" y más bien cortito, pero como os digo la culpa es de las oposiciones, jeje. **

**CAPÍTULO 3: SORPRESAS NAVIDEÑAS.**

El despacho de la directora estaba como Dumbledore lo dejó, con el Sombrero Seleccionador dormitando en una de las estanterías y ese montón de artilugios plateados y zumbantes que nadie excepto él comprendía.

Lo primero que Hermione notó fue la ausencia de _Fawkes, _el hermoso fénix, y que los antiguos directores de Hogwarts habían desaparecido de sus respectivos cuadros. Inmediatamente después vio que cuatro personas acompañaban a McGonagall: Arthur y Molly Weasley y sus hijos pequeños, Ginny y Ron; todos con cara de aturdimiento.

- Muy amable, Horace. - dijo la directora dirigiéndose al profesor Slughorn- Si no te importa, te agradecería que nos dejases a solas un momento.

- Por supuesto, Minerva, por supuesto. Si me necesitas, estaré en mi despacho.- y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Por favor, que alguien me diga qué ha sucedido- suplicó Hermione- ¿Es Harry¿Le ha pasado algo…?

- Tranquila, señorita Granger. - dijo McGonagall- El señor Potter se encuentra bien. Siéntese.

Hermione obedeció. Como los señores Weasley no parecían en condiciones de hablar, McGonagall tomó la iniciativa.

-Verás, Hermione- dijo, dejando a un lado el trato formal- ayer ocurrió algo terrible, aunque podía haber sido mucho peor… un grupo de mortífagos (no sabemos cuantos) entró en La Madriguera y la hizo volar por los aires mediante un potente hechizo. La buena noticia es que no había nadie dentro y por lo tanto no tenemos que lamentar víctimas. También desconocemos si antes de destruir el edificio se llevaron algo (lo cual es bastante probable), o simplemente pretendían dejar sin cuartel a la Orden.

La profesora explicó todo esto de corrido, sin dejar tiempo a Hermione para asimilar las palabras.

- Pero… ¿cómo es posible¿seguro que no hay nadie herido? –preguntó desconcertada.

- Seguro; todos están bien. Pero, como supondrás, tenemos que encontrar una solución. Los Weasley se han quedado sin hogar, y la Orden necesita urgentemente otro cuartel general. El nº 12 de Grimmauld Place ya no es fiable, sobre todo desde que Potter se marchó y Kreacher se dio a la fuga.

-Y entonces… ¿qué se puede hacer?

- Pues la única alternativa que nos queda es alojar a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley en Hogwarts, junto con los componentes de la Orden del Fénix. El castillo es uno de los pocos lugares seguros que quedan…

- Eh… profesora…- intervino Ron. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a verlo tan triste, y tuvo un repentino impulso de abrazarlo.- ¿Cómo es posible que se trasladen a vivir aquí? Sé que el colegio es grande, pero con todo lleno de estudiantes…

-No te preocupes, Ronald – le contestó McGonagall, sin enfadarse por la interrupción.- Hemos sopesado hasta el mínimo detalle. Contamos con la ventaja de que faltan dos semanas para las Navidades, por lo que el colegio se quedará prácticamente vacío. Pero es peligroso esperar tanto tiempo, dadas las circunstancias, así que mañana mismo llegarán todos. Hogwarts es muy grande, Ronald.

Casi nadie llamaba así a Ron (sólo su madre y Hermione cuando estaban enfadadas), y lo odiaba tanto como una sesión triple de Adivinación con la profesora Trelawney.

- Entiendo, pero…- intentó replicar.

- Lo que ocurre, Ron, es que no se trata de mudarnos aquí para siempre, sino sólo hasta que pasen las vacaciones. – dijo Molly Weasley, con voz sorprendentemente tranquila.- Esperamos encontrar un hogar y un cuartel para la Orden antes de Año Nuevo.

- Y mientras estemos aquí, podemos ocupar un espacio del ala oeste que en la actualidad se encuentra vacío. Seremos lo más discretos posible, claro está- el señor Weasley también parecía más animado- Aunque con Fred y George nunca hay que fiarse.

Ginny rió por lo bajo, y la señora Weasley miró a su marido con aire severo. Entonces se abrió la puerta del despacho y apareció una inmensa criatura cubierta de pieles.

- ¡Hagrid!- gritó Hermione, y corrió a abrazarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí¿no estabas con Harry?

- Tranquila, Hermione; pronto lo entenderás.- respondió Hagrid dándole un gran achuchón y levantándola dos palmos del suelo.

Ron y Ginny se sumaron a la bienvenida, de manera que la directora tuvo que poner orden.

- ¡Sentaos todos, por favor!- gritó- Hagrid ha tenido que abandonar a Remus y Harry por motivos de seguridad, ya que se han visto obligados a adentrarse en el territorio de los hombres-lobo. Además, la Orden necesita su ayuda.

- Realmente no me parece bien dejarlos solos; ellos no corren menos peligro que yo.- replicó el guardabosques.

- Ya hemos discutido sobre el tema, Hagrid. – sentenció McGonagall – Sabes muy bien que con tu tamaño no puedes pasar desapercibido, y sólo crearías desconfianza en los hombres lobo…

- Pero ¿dónde están Harry y Lupin? Y ¿qué tienen que ver los hombres lobo con los Horrocruxes? – preguntó Ginny- Tenemos derecho a saber lo que pasa…

- Son asuntos secretos de la Orden- atajó su madre – Sería muy peligroso divulgarlo.

- No te preocupes por ellos, Ginny. –le dijo Hagrid- Saben cuidar de sí mismos. Todo irá bien.

Ginny respondió con un gruñido, y cruzó sus ojos con los de Hermione. Ambas se entendieron sin palabras. Al desviar la mirada, se percató de que todos los retratos volvían a estar ocupados, excepto el de Dumbledore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El traslado de la Orden se efectuó la madrugada del día siguiente, y todo salió bien… pero durante las dos semanas previas a las vacaciones las dificultades aumentaron. El ala oeste del castillo era muy grande y contaba con cómodas habitaciones, cocina, comedor y sala de reuniones. El problema era que nadie podía salir de allí sin arriesgarse a ser visto por algún alumno; y el encierro forzoso fue haciendo difícil la convivencia.

En más de una ocasión, _Ojoloco_ Moody pilló a los gemelos Weasley intentando hacerle una visita a la torre de Griffyndor. Tras contener el impulso de lanzarles una maldición, los amenazó con chivarse a su madre (método que resultó mucho más efectivo).

McGonagall hizo un gran esfuerzo para intentar solucionar esos problemas y logró que ningún estudiante se quedase a pasar las vacaciones en el colegio. Una charla por aquí, un poco de diplomacia por allá, y la inestimable ayuda del fantasma de Slytherin, bastaron para convencer a los padres más testarudos.

- ¡Oh, desde luego que no hay peligro!- dijo la directora a la madre de los Hermanos Creevey, en un tono poco convincente- siempre que los chicos no anden solos por el castillo fuera del horario permitido, el Barón Sanguinario no podrá hacerles nada. Es verdad que ni siquiera el jefe de su casa puede controlarlo, pero hace siglos que no ataca a ningún estudiante…

Así pues, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix disfrutaron de un día de Navidad sin preocupaciones: hicieron muñecos de nieve en los jardines, adornaron el Gran Comedor para la cena y degustaron la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley en la mesa de los profesores. Todos necesitaban un descanso; unas horas sin pensar en mortífagos, ni estrategias, ni hogares destruidos…

Pero esa tranquilidad era aparente, porque el problema de la vivienda aún no estaba resuelto. Los habitantes del castillo se pasaban el día reunidos en el despacho de la directora, buscando una solución; mientras que Ginny, Ron y Hermione pensaban en cómo lograr que les tomasen en serio de una vez y les dejaran ayudar.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿No podríais ir a otro sitio a armar escándalo? – preguntó enfadada Hermione – estoy intentando concentrarme…

- ¿Y tú no puedes olvidarte ni in segundo de los estudios¡Todavía faltan dos días para que acaben las vacaciones!- protestó George, que estaba a punto de ganar a Fred en una partida de _snap explosivo_, mientras Bill y Ron jugaban al ajedrez pegados a la chimenea de la sala común.

Así que tuvo que decidir entre seguir discutiendo y largarse a la biblioteca, y escogió lo segundo.

- Si Ginny pregunta por mi, decidle que estoy en _esa sala con muchos libros_; ella sabrá a cual me refiero. - murmuró mientras salía por el hueco del retrato.

Pero antes de llegar al final del pasillo, vio a la pequeña de los Weasley corriendo hacia ella, con la cara roja del esfuerzo.

- Menos mal que te encuentro, Hermione. Tenemos que hablar. Vamos al aula de historia.

Hermione la siguió, olvidando por completo su empeño de terminar el dichoso trabajo de Historia de la magia antes de que se reanudaran las clases Ninguna de las dos dijo nada hasta que cerraron bien la puerta y comprobaron que la sala estaba vacía. Aunque estaba oscureciendo y apenas se veía ya, prefirieron no encender ninguna luz.

- A ver, Ginny ¿qué pasa¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

-Verás: he pasado la tarde ayudando a Hagrid con las calabazas, así que quería ir a la sala común para darme un baño antes de cenar. Pero recordé que me había olvidado una cosa en el ala oeste y fui a buscarla…

- ¿Y? - apremió Hermione al ver que su amiga se interrumpía.

- Pues que al pasar cerca de los invernaderos oí voces, fui a ver quién era y descubrí a mi madre hablando con McGonagall.

- ¿Pudiste oír lo que decían?

- Sí, me escondí tras una ventana… mi madre se esforzaba por no gritar. No vas a creerlo, Hermione: Charlie ha desaparecido.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Estás segura...?

- Claro que estoy segura; las escuché perfectamente. Hablaban de secuestro, Hermione, de mortífagos. Pero eso no es todo: Harry y Lupin están en Rumania; han ido hasta allí para reunirse con Charlie y con alguien más…

- ¿Con quién?- la interrumpió Hermione.

- No lo sé, no dijeron su nombre; le llamaban "el jefe". El caso es que son ellos los que han enviado un mensaje informando del secuestro. Al llegar a Rumania descubrieron que Charlie no estaba.

- Nada de esto tiene sentido… ¿no crees?- dijo Hermione- Nos dijeron que iban a infiltrarse en una comunidad de hombres lobo, que por eso Hagrid no podía acompañarles. Pero todo el mundo sabe que en Rumania no quedan grupos de hombres lobo…

- Porque la política del gobierno con respecto a ellos es muy dura ¿no?- preguntó Ginny, levantándose de repente a la vez que sacaba su varita, apuntaba hacia la entrada y susurraba _¡alohomora!_

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando el rostro pecoso de Ron apareció tras la puerta.

- Exactamente por eso- dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Ginny - ¿Cómo has sabido que había alguien…?

- Porque he visto la oreja extensible en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios haces espiándonos, Ron?- le dijo a su hermano, enfadada, y cerró la puerta por el método muggle.

- Nada más irse Hermione, papá apareció en la sala común para decirnos que había reunión urgente de la Orden, que teníamos que estar todos presentes, y me mandaron a buscaros. Después de un rato dando vueltas os encontré aquí a oscuras… ¿qué es eso de los hombres lobo y Rumanía?

- Supongo que por eso han convocado la reunión- dijo Hermione, levantándose también, y le hizo a Ron un resumen de la situación- Pensábamos contártelo ahora, de verdad.

- Me temo que aún hay más, chicos – dijo Ginny, ignorando la cara de asombro de su hermano- Parece que además de a Charlie, los mortífagos han secuestrado a un dragón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué os ha parecido?¿interesante?¿un poco soso?... dejadme un rewiew, porfaaaa… el botoncito está ahí mismo! Sé que al capítulo le falta dosis de romance Ron-Hermione, pero tranquilos que todo llegará ;) os compensaré. Es que mi inspiración va por libre y ahora tocaba esto ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Aún así espero que os haya hecho pasar un buen rato. **

**Besos y hasta pronto!**

**P.D.: Me parece que voy a cambiar el summary de la historia, porque no me convence mucho…**


	4. Qué hacer cuando tu pasado búlgaro te pe

**Hola a todos y un abrazo especial para mis "rewiewizadores": black.hi., leweline-hechicera, Merodeadora-Chii, Sara 1308, Maytelu, Winly Elric , Madgirl008, Sophia, Wilson, Natty,** **Faithfrv, y Hermiwing. Y también para todos los lectores!**

**Liberada de las oposiciones, aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo, que tiene ración doble de Ron y Hermione para compensar ;) Espero que os guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 3: QUÉ HACER CUANDO TU PASADO BÚLGARO TE PERSIGUE.**

- Ron… ¿me oyes?

- ¡Ron!

- Eh… sí ¿qué?

- Me estabas contando dónde vais a vivir a partir de ahora y todo eso. –dijo Neville-

- Es verdad, tío, perdona. Me he despistado.

- Estás un poco raro, Ron. ¿Es por lo de tu hermano?

- ¿Mi hermano? Ah sí, claro...

Aunque Ron no se consideraba amigo íntimo de Neville Longbottom, lo cierto es que los acontecimientos del curso anterior y la ausencia de Harry les habían unido mucho. Así que faltó a su juramento y le explicó todo lo referente a La Madriguera, el encierro navideño y la desaparición de Charlie, su hermano mayor.

- Pues eso- continuó Ron- , que después de días y días de reuniones sólo se les ha ocurrido una solución: que McGonaggall compre una casa en las afueras de Londres… una casa ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande, dónde pueda vivir mi familia y que sirva para las reuniones de la Orden.

- ¿En serio?- exclamó Neville- ¡Te mudas a Londres!

- Supongo que habrá tenido que usar algún hechizo o algo por el estilo para convencer a mis padres, porque con lo orgullosos que son jamás hubieran aceptado. Y aún así han repetido no sé cuantas veces que le devolverán el dinero enseguida. Yo todavía alucino.

- ¿Y cuándo se mudaron¿ayer?

- Claro –asintió Ron – Se fueron por la mañana, antes de que empezaran a llegar los estudiantes.

- Y del motivo por el que los mortífagos volaron La Madriguera ¿no sabe nada la Orden?

- Parece que querían liquidar a unos cuantos enemigos, y al encontrar la casa vacía, decidieron destruirla. –explicó Ron con toda tranquilidad- Saben que mi casa era prácticamente el segundo cuartel de la Orden.

- Ya…

- Pero no saben exactamente quién fue, o por lo menos no quieren decírnoslo a nosotros.

Tras un instante de silencio, Neville preguntó:

- ¿Y tampoco te han contado nada sobre tu hermano?

- Oh sí; McGonagall organizó una reunión para informarnos… aunque yo estoy seguro de que nos sigue ocultando cosas. No puedo creer que hayan secuestrado a Charlie.

- Es que es increíble… ¿Y qué hay del dragón¿Cómo pueden saber que se trata de un secuestro?

- Pues según McGonagall es un dragón adulto al que Charlie llevaba años cuidando en la reserva de las montañas. El motivo puede ser usarlo cómo arma para los propósitos de Quién-Tú-Sabes; para matar muggles o algo así. Y necesitarán a mi hermano para que les ayude a domesticarlo. Pero media Orden del Fénix ha ido en su ayuda, así que seguro que lo rescatan pronto.

Charlie era el hermano favorito de Ron; todo lo opuesto a Percy y los gemelos. También adoraba a Bill, pero cómo Charlie llevaba varios años trabajando en Rumania con los dragones era más evidente lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

- Claro que sí; además él sabe defenderse muy bien ¿verdad? – afirmó Neville meneando la cabeza con energía-. Pero no sé… es todo muy raro, mucha casualidad ¿no?

- Si hay cientos de cuidadores de dragones en Rumanía ¿por qué eligen precisamente a Charlie, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix?- corroboró Ron- … y también está la absurda teoría de matar muggles con dragones.

- ¿Y qué diablos hacen Harry y el profesor Lupin allí?

- Pues de ese tema no nos han dicho ni pío, porque creen que no sabemos nada- dijo Ron, tumbándose bocabajo sobre su cama.

- No tiene sentido… ¿y qué piensa Hermione, eh?

- Pues…

Al oír el nombre de Hermione, la mente del pelirrojo viajó a la tarde del día anterior, dos de enero. No pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

_La mañana había sido fría y caótica; llena de consejos, despedidas y equipajes. El castillo dijo adiós a sus invitados navideños para recibir a los alumnos, que regresaban de las vacaciones._

_Ron estaba con Ginny en el ala oeste, acabando de recoger sus cosas después del almuerzo. _

_- ¿Quieres darte prisa de una vez?- protestó la menor de los Weasley desde la habitación contigua-. Tienes que ayudarme también con mi baúl. _

_Ron iba a gritarle "eres una pesada" o algo parecido, pero de repente lo vio. Era un sobre blanco, de tamaño mediano, caído tras el macetero que había al lado de la ventana. Aunque algo le dijo que no debía hacerlo, locogió. No llevaba remitente, pero estaba dirigido a Hermione._

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Ron?!- gritó Neville en la habitación de los gryffindors- No me estás escuchando ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Ah sí; perdona, tío…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- No puede ser que la haya perdido- dijo Hermione-. Es imposible.

Estaba sola en la habitación de las chicas, después de cenar, revolviendo todo por enésima vez e intentando recordar dónde demonios podía haber dejado la carta de Víktor.

- Probablemente me la dejé ayer en el ala oeste, con el lío del traslado- pensó, desesperada- Pero si está allí ¿cómo voy a recuperarla?

El recuerdo de esa carta no la dejó concentrarse en todo el día, pero hasta la noche no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba. Y ahora estaba allí, buscando en sitios donde ya había mirado veinte veces, en lugar de estudiar o descansar un poco como sus compañeros.

- Hey, Hermione ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny nada más entrar en la habitación – creí que estarías en la sala común… ¿por qué has subido tan pronto?

- Eh… verás, es que he perdido algo importante… - dijo, dudando si contárselo o no.

- ¿El qué? A lo mejor yo lo he visto…

- Pues una carta… una carta de Víctor que recibí ayer por la mañana. No me lo explico, la verdad…

- ¿Te ha escrito Víctor Krum¿el famoso jugador de quidditch búlgaro que estaba loco por ti?

- Sí- respondió simplemente Hermione, evitando la mirada suspicaz de su amiga.

- ¿Y qué dice la carta?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, pero no puedo evitar echar de menos Inglaterra, Hogwarts… por eso sigo practicando tu idioma, y la verdad es que he mejorado mucho desde la última vez que te escribí._

_Quiero contarte algo que todavía no me ha dado tiempo a asimilar: me han ofrecido un contrato de dos años en un equipo inglés de quidditch, y otro con los campeones de Alemania. Mi agente y mi familia dicen que es una gran oportunidad profesional y que no puedo tomar una decisión a la ligera._

_Pero voy a ser sincero, Hermione (contigo y conmigo mismo)… el motivo que me lleva a querer trasladarme a Inglaterra es la posibilidad de estar cerca de ti. Si no fuera por eso, me daría igual un país que otro. De hecho, el equipo alemán me ofrece más dinero._

_Hace tres años que nos conocimos y no nos hemos vuelto a ver, pero no olvido lo que surgió entre nosotros. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, sigo echándote de menos._

_Por favor, no quiero que te sientas presionada en absoluto… Pero para tomar una decisión necesito saber si deseas que yo vaya a vivir a Inglaterra… si habría alguna posibilidad de retomar nuestra historia._

_No te contaría esto si no fuera importante para mí, y no te pido ningún compromiso. Siempre serás la mujer más divertida, dulce e inteligente que haya conocido, y nunca me arrepentiré de mi decisión. _

_Tómate el tiempo que necesites para responderme; tengo de plazo cuatro meses antes de formalizar el contrato. _

_Un abrazo_

_Víktor_

Ron releía una y otra vez las palabras escritas con tinta azul, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo entenderlas. Sin embargo, el impacto emocional había sido inmediato: rabia. Sentía rabia y tristeza. También culpabilidad por haber _robado_ un trozo de la intimidad de su mejor amiga, pero en aquel momento le daban igual la sensatez o la madurez, sólo deseaba romper algo que se pareciera a la cabeza de ese estúpido _Vicky._

- Aunque será ella la que me rompa la cabeza si se entera de que he leído su carta- dijo en voz baja, a pesar de que nadie podía oírlo.

Como si quisiera devolverle a la realidad, una pequeña lechuza de color rojizo le picoteó el brazo que tenía apoyado sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

- ¡Eh, que duele!

La lechucería estaba vacía y en penumbra; hacía poco que había amanecido y los rayos del sol apenas iluminaban el castillo. Aunque prácticamente no había logrado dormir, decidió levantarse antes de lo normal y cambiar el desayuno por una visita furtiva a la lechucería… No le apetecía ver a nadie, y menos a Hermione. La noche anterior, tras huir de la habitación para que Neville le dejase tranquilo con el tema de "¿estás seguro que no te pasa nada, Ron?", se había encontrado con su amiga en la sala común, y la charla que mantuvieron le dejó con la extraña sensación de ser el más estúpido de todos los estúpidos que puedan existir jamás.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Oye¿no tienes frío? Debemos estar por lo menos a quince grados bajo cero- le preguntó Ron acercándose a ella en cuanto la vio sentada en uno de los sillones más alejados de la biblioteca_

_Pero Hermione no contestó, aparentemente concentrada en el libro que tenía entre las manos, así que Ron tuvo que insistir._

_- ¿Qué estás leyendo¿Es para el trabajo de Pociones?_

_- ¿Eh?...Ah, hola Ron ¿qué decías?_

_Ron señaló el libro con impaciencia._

_- ¡Ah, esto! Es un libro sobre historia de los emblemas mágicos, para el trabajo de Binns. De la Sección Prohibida. ¿Sabías que el Escudo de Hogwarts fue creado por los cuatro fundadores, antes de separarse? Pero eso no es nuevo; lo leí en la "Historia de Hogwarts". Lo que no me podía ni imaginar es que existiera de verdad… quiero decir que por lo visto el escudo es _un objeto real_, forjado en oro y metales preciosos...¿a que no tenías ni idea de que fue custodiado durante siglos en el castillo? Y según la leyenda tenía poderes extraordinarios que protegían a sus habitantes._

_-Pues no; la verdad es que no... ¿Y dónde se supone que está ahora el escudo?¿Sigue aquí?_

_-No lo sé; es raro que nunca nos hayan hablado de él… Pero te aseguro que lo descubriré, aunque tenga que leerme todos los libros de la Sección Prohibida quinientas veces… También dice aquí que, en la época de los fundadores, el animal protector de Hogwarts era un dragón… ¿no es curioso¿Por qué no me ayudas, a ver si encontramos algo?_

_- ¿Estás loca? Bastante tengo ya con todas mis asignaturas. Por si se te ha olvidado, Historia de la Magia no puntúa para los EXTASIS _

_-Oh, vamos, no estoy hablando de exámenes ¡sino de descubrir un misterio, un enigma oculto durante mil años!- exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo. _

_Ron pensó en la capacidad que ella tenía para sorprenderle. Como cuando, durante su primer año en el colegio, mintió a la profesora Mcgonagall para salvarlos a él y a Harry del asunto del trol. O cuando le pegó un puñetazo a Malfoy por insultar a Hagrid. Era increíblemente valiente y apasionada…_

_- El único misterio que quiero resolver es el de la desaparición de mi hermano- dijo, intentando apartar los pensamientos que acababan de surgir en su mente, y que le hacían sentirse incómodo. Pero Hermione creyó que estaba enfadado._

_- Es verdad, lo siento- se disculpó la chica- Pero no te preocupes, seguro que muy pronto tenemos buenas noticias._

_Y tras una pausa, pareció recordar algo y preguntó en voz baja, para que no los oyeran los otros estudiantes que estaban en la sala común:_

_- Oye Ron…¿Sabes si hay alguna forma de volver… a… al ala oeste?_

_- ¿Al ala oeste¿para que?- Se sorprendió Ron_

_- Bueno, son… son cosas mías ¿vale¿se te ocurre alguna forma de ir sin que se enteren los profesores o no?- Se sentía como una tonta por tener que engañar a Ron, pero antes que contarle lo de la carta se tiraría de la torre norte. _

_- Pues no- respondió, algo molesto. Si tuviéramos la capa invisible habría una posibilidad. Pero si hablas con McGonaggall seguro que te da permiso._

_¿Contarle a McGonaggall que había perdido una carta de su primer novio?¿mentirle y decirle que se había olvidado otra cosa?_

_-Es que… _

_-¿Qué?- la animó Ron, cada vez más extrañado por tanto secreto._

_- Es que he perdido algo durante el traslado ¿vale? Una cosa importante. Tú… ¿no habrás encontrado nada mío, verdad?- preguntó, temiendo ponerse roja como siempre._

_-No, claro que no. Recogí todo con Ginny ayer por la tarde, y no vimos nada. Pregúntale a ella. - dijo con el tono más convincente que pudo- Pero no entiendo por qué no se lo dices a McGonaggall…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Hermione era su mejor amiga (después de Harry, claro). Hacía casi siete años que se conocían y confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro. Entonces ¿por qué tenían que andar con tantos rodeos y mentiras? Ron se sentía como un crío, sobre todo comparado con ella.

- Vale: puede que esté un poco celoso- reconoció ante sí mismo y las lechuzas- Eso significa que a lo mejor me gusta… ¿y qué? Tampoco es tan grave ¿no? Cuando se pone pesada no hay quien la aguante ¿verdad?

La pequeña lechuza rojiza no contestó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Date prisa! Corre, ven aquí!

El bosque estaba sumido en una oscuridad casi total, bajo el negro cielo de Rumanía (pero era una suerte que no hubiese luna llena) Remus Lupin encendió su varita para ver mejor, en el instante en que el muchacho de pelo azabache llegó al claro dónde él estaba.

-_¡Lumos!_- susurró también Harry- ¿Qué es eso?

Tendido sobre la hierba, inconsciente, estaba Charles Weasley. Lupin se acercó para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

-Está vivo, Harry, pero no responde. Tenemos que llevárnoslo de aquí.

Y a unos metros de Charlie, igualmente dormido, había un enorme dragón. El chico se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le resultaba muy familiar…

- Es un _ridgeback noruego_, si no me equivoco. Me temo que vamos a necesitar refuerzos, porque son bastante fieros… No debimos venir solos.

- Ve tú a pedir ayuda. Yo me quedaré con ellos.

- ¿Estás seguro?- Sobre todo en los últimos meses, Lupin había aprendido a confiar en Harry y tratarlo como a un adulto, pero aún se sentía responsable de él.

-Claro que sí. Intentaré despertar… a Charlie.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió. Al quedarse sólo, se acercó un poco al dragón, con mucho cuidado…No podía ser…

- _¿Norberto?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jejeje! Pobre Ron, está celoso… y ¿recordais a _Norbertito_? Seguro que sí, es adorable… Plis, plis, dejadme un rewiew! Me haría mucha ilusión llegar a los 20… ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
